


Bloody White Angel

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope, not another time travel fic, or one-shot. With a characters from Before Crisis and setting around Crisis Core, Turk Cloud! Sane Sephiroth! Puppy Zack who tries to fix everything and a giggling Aerith in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate is the Bitch that not only bites you in the ass, she also pours salt on the wound and laughs while you scream your ass off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making it Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98180) by Etrixan. 
  * Inspired by [Personal Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98183) by KlikStar. 



> AN: After reading so many great fanfic, I decided to follow one of the ideas other people had suggested in their fic! I am making Cloud a Turk! Why? Simple, the answer is right in front of your eyes… well, maybe not yours, but it sure is in mine! This was one of the bunches of plot bunnies I was to catch in time during AB2010, the rest run away...  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the game, plot and or characters of FFVII and FFVII Crisis Core, also Final Fantasy Before Crisis and its characters. Another story I read on fanfiction is what inspire me to the idea of this fiction. I do not make any money from this story.  
> Note: This is a fan-fiction made for pure enjoyment; it does not completely follow the timeline of any the games above, and it is mix and match and some made up. I tried to follow some of their personality and names.  
> Warning: This fan made fiction contains adult language and maybe some adult content that may be inappropriate for the underage...

“Arg! What the hell does this mean?” After failing _the_ test yet again, a petit blonde boy in deep navy sergeant uniform was not only beginning to doubt himself, hell, he was pissed. All his test scores were perfect, mental: math, science, survival instinct, swordsmanship, physical, and sanity… no, he is losing that one. Even the test on his adaptation to Mako was positive. Seriously, and all he ever got on the reason for fail was… a freaking “Unsuitable.”

Seriously, who the hell put down “unsuitable” as the reason for failing a perfect test score, a perfect score! Failed three times!

On the other side of the blonde in the hall stood a black haired male with hair just as randomly spiked as the blonde. Zack, the black spiky haired SOLDIER First Class, was looking at the scene with mix feelings.

It is a rare sight for Zack to see his little friend so rile up, even more unusual was the colorful language the petit boy was using, and as an extra touch of spice was the way he was using it. Sure it was all swearing words, but the little blonde was able to make sense out of it. ‘ _It sounds so grammatically correct_.’ Seriously, it's like perfect fit of pearls all string up into a necklace. ‘ _Hmm, pearls… gift of the sea that is called, or is it river. What’s that line in the commercial again? I wonder if I should get Aerith a pearl necklace as a present, maybe in pink? Is there any jewelry store in the… Oops, I gotta stay on the topic.’_

_‘I think it was something about the reason behind it. Oh yeah, sure it was fun to see the little Spikey shouting curses and stuff, but the reason behind his emotional outlet is disturbing also.’_

Cloud is a competent soldier; he made Sergeant from nothing but a lowly cadet with no connections and within two years, after the basic training, basically skipping right past squad leader and private. It's genius's work if you ask Zack, but the reason behind his delayed promotion to join Shinra's special military forces, SOLDIER, was making Zack's brain hurt.

 _‘What the hell does “unsuitable” mean?’_ Zack had tried to comfort him, doing the best he can with the physical, but seriously, he already has a perfect a hundred on it. So for the first test Cloud score eighty-six on physical, but now, with Zack's training, Cloud's physical was screaming hundred, maybe more with bonus like every other test score. Cause, come on, who the hell fails a student when he does everything correctly and occasionally knows more than supervisors! What the hell is wrong with the testing supervisors! Cloud was the ideal image made for SOLDIER, hell, even he didn't score a fraction of what Cloud has, not that he can't, no, no, it's just that he didn't want to.

_‘Well, at least… where is Cloud? Oh there he is, well, better stop him before he bangs his brain out. Damn, he is going over the test again. Did he not figure from the first ten times that the test result is not going to change? And people call me dumb. Oops, did I say that out loud?’_

_‘He is glaring at me.’_

_‘Yep, defiantly out loud_.’

Loud beeping rang the hall; it took awhile for Zack to realize that the beeping was not coming from Cloud's steaming head. It actually came from him, more precisely, his pocket. Flinging his PHS open, Zack answered it without even checking who it was on the other side.

After some questions, whining, and what seem to be suck-ups, Zack closed his PHS. Apparently, something came up in Wutai that is in desperate need of SOLDIER First Class, since the General and the other were at “other places,” being unable to make it there, the job rest on the much talk about duo, Angeal and Zack, master and pupil.

Zack had left a while ago to go talk with Angeal, his mentor and the much-rumored partner, about possible reasons for Cloud's failure on the test and possible ways to solve it. It was embarrassing, but Zack promised to come back after the mission with solutions.

A lonely sigh breathed through the clean hallway. After putting away the annoying paper that carries the sad result of a score, Cloud decided to head to the cafeteria. One thing he learned from Zack other than that the said First Class has a mind of a five-year-old was to eat when the body demands it for danger arrives when you least expect it.

However, Fate, or irony, really is a bitch.

In exactly twenty-three seconds after Cloud had decided to head to the cafeteria, unexpected danger arrived with in a dispassionate male voice.

“Excuse me, Sergeant Cloud Strife?” the suddenness of it and some sort of command had Cloud rooted on his step and did a complete 180-degree turn, barely able to hold back the salute that so desperately was to be raised. The owner of the voice had a slight Wutaianfeatures and semi-long raven hair pulled into a perfect high ponytail and is wearing black tux and the height that is almost the same as Zack.

“I am Tseng of the Turks.” the man continued, “I have some information I would like to discuss with you in private.”

From the start, when the petit blonde first laid eyes on the taller male, Cloud had started his diagnoses, a force of habit if you will. And in mere three sentences, the male's posture, and overall aura, danger was blinking bright red light with blaring alarm. ‘ _Turks is another name for the agents of Department of Administrative Research; which means he is above me, as my superior.’_ As soon as the indication of higher status was computed, Cloud raised his hand and pressed out a firm salute.

_‘Damn! They are the ones who spied and trail after Zack's girlfriend, Aerith, but he just gave me a command, I have to have a “discussion” with him. Is there anyway to get out of this?’_

If, if Cloud was in a position he can decline, well, it sure as hell would be nice. After all, who wants to follow a member of a group of people who stalks your best friend’s girlfriend for living?

Sadly, real world sucks. Sergeant, a status he had pour all his waking hours into getting, is actually a lowly expendable pawn that holds no value in the presence of a Turks. That being said, Cloud knew he had no choice but to follow the man.

But he be damned if he didn't at least tried to escape the clutches of the infamous group first. Seriously, Zack is really rubbing off on him, in a bad way. As Cloud was trying to find ways to get out of this situation, Tseng spoke again as if sensing Cloud's distrust.

“If you will follow me, my office is at the 65th floor.” The emotionless voice held no indication of anything, yet somehow he was able to mold it into a command.

After another stern salute and “Sir, yes Sir!” Cloud was following the man three steps behind. No one, no one in the military is trained to go against order, especially from group like the Turks.

While staring the back of the pressed black suit, Cloud decided to do a mental sorting of the situation. Starting with the information regarding the members of Department of Administrative Research, Turks.

On the surface, the Turks is an elite group who scout potential candidates for Shinra's other elite military unit, SOLIDIER. They also serve as bodyguards for Shinra's executives.

However, underneath the noble image, the Turks are actually a covert operation that mainly performs in shady business. Which includes kidnapping, assassination, and espionage, that is the information Zack had given him, or confirms it since rumor of these kind have a tendency to spread around the barracks.

Before he knew, Cloud was standing in front of Tseng's office. The floor was absolutely silent except for the low hum from the well-lit ceiling lights, making the night brighter than the day. A fluid swish and quick taps of six-digit code, the door slid open. Inside the room was a large mahogany desk facing the door. There is a large, skinny window that stretches from the floor all the way to the high ceiling giving the room an invisible pressure. Rows of bookshelves and filing cabinets cover both left and right side of the wall. Tseng walks into the office with confidence, he carries himself like a prince; firm steps that isn't overbearing, yet somehow his very presence just demands respect. Cloud, on the other hand, was shock first, and then the fear and other annoying emotions fogs out his mind.

When Tseng had reached his desk, Cloud took a big gulp of air and walked into his doom.

 

—End Chapter—

Wutaian- people from Wutai, possible Asian like feature of sharp nose, pale skin and dark hair, normally dark eye color, too.


	2. Treat your friend as if he will one day be your enemy

Previously:

When Tseng had reached his desk, Cloud took a big gulp of air and walked into his doom.

 

Chapter 2: **Treat your friend as if he will one day be your enemy**

" _Treat your friend as if he will one day be your enemy and your enemy as if he will one day be your friend."—_ Unknown

 

Tseng spoke first, or in Cloud's view, spoken with gestures; a wave of hand to the smooth leather chairs on the guest side of his mahogany desk gleaming in all its unholy burgundy evil.

The petit sergeant was hesitant at first, but seeing as Tseng paying little attention to his guest’s deterring stress, he knew it was more of a command rather than gesture of good will.

Cloud sat down slowly after Tseng. Biting the bleeding tongue to keep his nerves together, Cloud cemented his eyes straight down on the surface of the desk not allowing his wondering eyes look anywhere else.

Out of nowhere, Tseng got out an inch thick file. He place it on the clean desk and started, “Cloud Strife, place of birth: Nibelheim, current status: Sergeant. You entered Shinra's military training program at the age of fourteen, graduated in two years. You have an outstanding record of gun skills as well as extensive background knowledge in offensive and defensive fields on the standard weapons of Shinra, moderate medical procedure were praised by your supervisors in the use of battles. You were temporally promoted from cadet to squad leader after the death of squad leader and half of the troop during your third mission. In return of recognizing your talent for your outstanding performance in maintaining the survival of your remaining troop your were promoted to Private. You were promoted to sergeant on the outstanding performance in battle in the outskirts of Wutai and capturing two live specimens for Professor Hojo while keeping all your troops alive. It was a feat none other lower squads and troops have been able to do. Other than practice in the training room, you have also taken some training exercises from Zack Fair, current SOLDIER First Class and Second in Command of General Sephiroth, in hopes of entering SOLDIER. However, the report had abbreviated several incidents. For instance, there were several attempts in sexual encounters revolving around you in the locker rooms and joint baths. Only a fraction of those encounters were reported. Many of such attempts still occur after you made Sergeant. There were also seven attempts in the classroom…”

Really, Cloud knew he should not have been surprise to hear his life in Shinra being so openly list out like a report, but the locker room incidents brought up some anger that had yet to be dissolved. “Sir, I do not believe the information you have is in anyway incorrect, however, I fail to see the significance of my life compare to other military personnel.” Cloud knew he is not to, cannot interrupt the higher up when they are speaking, but damn it, who the hell wants to remember some punk ass and his fuck buddies trying to gang rape you.

Tseng paused in his report, there was something about his posture, or aura, that changed, “Of course, this report had been checked at least three times by all members of the Turks, the chances of it being wrong is simply intolerable.” There has to be a smirk underneath that emotionless mask.

"However, the reason behind this meeting is not to discuss your life events." Again the aura of the man changed, this time it was much colder and sterner. "Your test result on SOLDIER exam, they are rather confusing isn't?"

Upon hearing 'SOLDIER' Cloud was all ears.

“The continuous failure on a perfect score with little explanation, I am sure not even Lieutenant Zack Fair has figure out the implication.” At this, Cloud frowned, “Your answers were flawless, I believe you have raised the bar on the highest score.” Cloud raised an eyebrow on that statement, but inside he was rubbing his hand and getting ready to do some beating. He did not need to know this!

“The reason behind the comment, ‘Unsuitable,’ lies in your health.”

Eyebrows rose at the same time of gapping mouth. After coming back from his stupider, Cloud was about to raise his defense when Tseng spoke first. “There was some struggle in an attempt to cover up your actual result in health, more specifically, the ‘Mako adaptation.’ It is common knowledge SOLDIER receives special dose of Mako and different classes receive different concentrate of the treatment. Yet, something happen when they tested your blood against the Mako mixture.” ‘ _Seriously, the man just likes to keep the information to himself because he feels superior with it._ "Cloud Strife, your genes cannot fully adapt the Mako shots they offer in SOLDIER of which is made by Professor Hojo."

It was a massive load of information to be digested, but the name, Hojo, rings many bells. Around the barrack, that name was a disease, a fatal one at that. The Professor was the head of the Shinra's Science Department. He was known for his God complex and illegal inhumane experiments of which was allowed to lurk within the hell rotten part of Shinra. It a common rumor that had been confirmed when Cloud's troop was ordered to capture a 'specimen' under Professor Hojo.

At the moment, Cloud didn't know what he should be worried about. Should he worry about the fact that the SOLDIER shots was a remedy of that crazy scientist or that the chances of him getting into his dream of SOLDIER was dimming. _He did say 'cannot fully adapt,' so that means there is still some chances._

Perhaps Tseng cannot sense Cloud's distress, or maybe he just could not care less, he continued, “Your cell actually mutates as soon as the foreign cell enters your bloodstream, and was able to convert the new cell without the breaking down and regeneration process. Do you know what this means?”

Cloud was no medical doctor, but from what he understands, that didn't sound like a bad thing. “I fail to understand your implication on the subject, Sir.”

A slight curve at the corner of the mouth made the petit Sergeant realized that the Turk was smiling, no smirking. “Although the medical team has deemed your test as acceptable for adaptation, it is because the only way to fail the test was for the original cells to fully break down in the presence of the foreign cells, more specifically, the Jenova cells Professor Hojo had mix into the remedy.”

Somehow that didn't sound good. Whatever the Turk had just said must have been classified information from the tone of the voice. _‘If so, then why did he release it?’_

“The Jenova cells are Professor Hojo's greatest achievement. It is also what separates Turks such as me from SOLDIER. In your case, it is the sole reason why you cannot and will never be able to join SOLDIER.” The last statement sucker punched Cloud straight in the gut.

“I am sure by now you have realized that the information I have giving you are classified.” Cloud's eyes rose to meet the emotionless black pair. “All of which have never been released to anyone ‘outside,’ until now.” Sapphire eyes enlarged. “Professor Hojo had not received your test result due to some misplaced data. However, as some who once serve under the scientist, I am sure you know the outcome that will surely occur once he knew someone carries cells that is able to destroy his lifelong obsession.”

Cloud was not sure he had heard right, on one hand his head was hurting like hell, and the Hojo statement just makes the blonde even more nauseated. He does not even know if he is dreaming a nightmare or if this is just some sick ass joke _. ‘Jenova cell? That's his lifelong obsession? So what if my body alters that cell, it is not like…’_

“I assure you, that this is as close to reality as you ever going to see, Strife.” The haunting sapphire gems lock onto the emotionless pair of onyx. ‘ _Wait, specimens in Hojo’s view can be a rough monster of new mutation… all the way to a pregnant woman carrying possible new genetic defect. Shit!’_ Cloud could have swore, on his life, that there was a sparkle of amusement for barely a millisecond, “I know you are aware of Professor Hojo's hunting trip under the plates for new 'specimen.' Your choice for survival is at it's minimum.”

“What? If I may ask, is the reason for this meeting? Sir.” Praise Shiva, Cloud still has his voice controlled.

On his life, Cloud knew without a doubt that the raven-haired Turk smiled, or at least smirked, seriously, he swear.

In truth, Tseng can barely suppress the smile that threaten to breath out, the blonde controls his voice very well, he won't need that training in Turks, but his eyes were another story. The sapphire gems were truly windows to his soul. Everything he was not saying in his posture and voice, his eyes screamed out loud and clear; all his thoughts, his questions, and his remarks.

"I am conducting this meeting under Verdot's command." Tseng decided to throw another bone for the Sergeant in front of him who had work so hard to get.

After a pause of digesting the information, Tseng continued, "In a way, you can say that you owe us. One of our members happens to walk in to the doctor who discovered your genetic ability during your first test. It took some persuasion," a deliberate pause, "but we have your result label as 'lost,' in which the result was put negative to avoid suspicion."

"Nevertheless, the results of the resubmission on second and third tests will only lead to questioning and… I believe I have made my point. We can no longer hide the test result should he start to suspect something." The ending tone was crisp, no lingering emotions attached, same as the tone he greeted.

However Cloud tries to reason with the frenzy opposition, Fate was not on his side. ‘ _The damn bitch was probably laughing at him for the swift promotion of his good life before._ It's a dire decision, just when Cloud thought that he could no longer dream about being in SOLDIER, he now have to worry about a possible chase that the mad scientist may make for the possibility of new 'material.'

Then, Tseng 'proposed an idea.' It was time to reel in the big fish, the net has been secured, there is no way out.

“There is another way, it may not be as glamorous as being SOLDIER Class First, but you can still become stronger and faster, unrivaled to normal human who has had minimum exposure to Mako, you could get the intense training like SOLDIER, learn all you can about Materia through the best research of Shinra, and take enhancing Mako shots. However, the Mako shots that should you received, if you decided to take the offer, is not the same Mako enhanced dose one take for SOLDIER. It is much purer, fatal to many. It is also the reason why Turk candidate are all filtered through Soldier candidates.”

 _‘Turk? Why would he suggested that… oh shit, he can't possibly, this can't… this meeting was to persuade me to join the Turks?’_ Blood drained form his face, if it was possible, Cloud's pale face ashen to the point of illness.

“After all, one must have high tolerance pain to training with both sharp mental and physical to become a Turk.” Cloud doesn't know how, but the monotone man was able to make the worse offer become the best temptation. His voice held no emotion, there were absolute no high or low tenor, only certain pauses after each sentence. But damn, it was like the words of gospel, preaching of evil, “All member of Turk are strong, most members have strength around Class Second SOLDIER. However, there are a few members with strength rivaling that of Class First SOLDIER. Should you choose to come into the Turk program, you may receive the training of SOLDIER and may even gain the strength of Class First SOLDIER, minus the fame of course.”

Later on, there will be time that Cloud states he made the decision to become a Turk on the spot part due to frustration, but deep down he knew, he knew it was a well-designed trap waiting for him, but like a feeble fly caught in spider web, there is just nothing he can do. He can either go back home like a defeated dog with tail between his legs hiding from each and everything, especially Hojo, or he can get the training he had always desired and become someone strong enough to protect all those he hold dear. ‘ _Plus, this way I can still see Zack and possibly my crush, Sephiroth.’_ That's probably the better reason.

The rest of the conversation with Tseng was almost a complete blur; what he said, what Tseng said, and everything else in between was bury deep as Cloud found himself standing before Zack. ‘ _When had he…?’_

Zack came to see Cloud before leaving for his mission. Angeal’s conversation with him hit him hard. After all, who would not be worried when one of the Fist Class SOLDIER say, “People who receives 'unsuitable' on SOLDIER test tend to be suitable for Turks,” in monotone as if he is guessing the weather!

“Spiky!” ' _Man, I will never get tire of that nickname!'_ Spoke and thought the raven-haired Class First, "Are you okay? Dude, you were like stoning out and walking on air at the same time."

"Hmm?" the semi-conscious response was the only thing Cloud can come up with. ‘ _Ack, great response, now he is gonna question like crazy.’_

"Spike? Cloud? Are you okay? Did something happen? Did those guys came back? Did something happen in the locker room? Classroom? Were you alone? Damn it, Cloud, what happened?"

It was a bombing of question all right, or more like a whinnying from an energizer puppy. Either way, Cloud could not take the agitating questing.

"Nothing happened!" Cloud practically shouted for the world to hear. "I just. I accepted and joined." The statement explains nothing, but form the defeated look after the first phrase accompanied by a large sigh; it explained everything.

Zack's fear had come true, Cloud broke the news of his recent change of mind.

Cloud had expected many things from his predicable outburst, but Zack's response was anything but predicable. Zack's initial eye-bulging daze look was weird, and a bit of a stray from his usual quick response. The standard loud burst of shouting and yelling didn't came either, instead the youngest Class First SOLDIER calmly asked, "Why did you join?"

Zack did not take the news well, but that part was expected.

"I have no choice." There, the flat our statement of truth _. ‘Don't you dare trying to plant guilt in me.’_

"You always have a choice, you just choose." Zack's voice was cold; his usual warmth was completely deafened.

"Perhaps, maybe you are right, and just maybe I made the wrong choice as you choose to believe" was the only response Cloud could manage reply.

The atmosphere dampened to uncomfortable silence. "Yo," Reno here to the rescue. The said long scarlet haired Turks came with a wave of hand high in air. Nothing says stop like pops of bright red. A pair of bright red scar-like tattoo to match the hair curve under the end tail of each Mako enhanced glowing eye. The young male smiled as he greeted.

"What are you guys on? Period? Man, Cloud, I know you look like all that but I didn't know that you…" Reno came to mellow the duo.

"Finish that sentence and I promise not even your boss can identify your body once I am done with you." The shortest person, the youngest, the smallest….most petit blonde threatens his elder by one year and superior. All Reno did was pull back his hands to near the shoulders and shake them in ways of stating innocent and surrender.

Reno, current member of the Turks, came to mellow out the duo, Zack and Cloud, semi by the order of Tseng. Cloud was his younger peer after all.

They met each other during training camp for Shinra's military. _If it were not for me, Cloud would have been, oh I don't know, the guy no one ever noticed? It took some work, never mind, a lot of work, to get that small blonde boy out of his usual geeky self, yes, geeky! It turn out the boy was rather cute with a straight as an arrow character and shy personality. It was a white masterpiece begging to be corrupted! So thanks to me, Cloudy has enough knowledge on which pub serves good alcohol, which one offers prettier ladies, and which one has the best parties!_

"Yep, Rude, what did I tell you, it's the hormone tal—" poor scarlet-haired male didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was harshly gutted in the stomach.

"Oww~ Cloud~" complains that were expected were deflated by the petit Sergeant's venomous words, "You were asking for it."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Unable to remain out of conversation for long, Zack finally asked.

"Eh! Cloud! Don't tell me you hide the fact that we know each other?" Reno practically screamed for the world to know.

"Of course I hide it. Who the hell in their right mind would gladly tell anyone that they know the red-head Shinra cadet who stripped and lap danced at pub, 'Rate R,' and nude walked and danced from the said-pub all the way to Shinra compound." Silence is golden; silence is good, now if only he won't…

"Holy shit! That was you!" Zack pointed to Reno, "Wait? You were there?" another finger were pointed to the petit blonde, "Where was I? Damn, why wasn't I at that party?" Zack screamed remembering the up riling that the whole Shinra Company suffered, he was sent to Wutai as the newbie of SOLDIER Class Two. What a show it was, and the aftermath weren't bad either.

It was a good thing that the news reporters never did get the name of the one who caused the trouble, but neither did he. Apparently the Shinra superiors felt the need to 'classified' the case.

Silence is not golden. In fact, Cloud could have sworn he heard some crows squawking in the distance. "Um…"

"Pfff," Reno could no longer keep it inside, he started laughing like crazy, then the whole bending over cause the gut is twitching and finally ended up all limbs on the tall buff male right next to him, Rude. "Damn, that was good!"

Cloud sighed and Zack stared.

However, the as the laughter died down, so did the mirth behind the bright emerald eyes. The pale hand reach behind and scratched lightly in light gesture of awkwardness, "So anyway, Cloud, we got word from Tseng." He and Rude are actually here on order to take Cloud 'from Zack.'

Cloud nodded, he knew the training were going to start soon.

Reno was a bit uncomfortable, he knew what being a Turks need and it looks like neither Verdot nor Tseng are planning refuse Cloud the intense training. He briefly wondered what Cloud’s reason will be, his ‘change of direction’ from Soldier candidate training to Turks was due to “personality issues”

Zack was having one sided argument about Cloud's decision to join the Turks as the group excluding Cloud gathers outside the said blonde's dorm room.

Cloud listens in on the entire conversation while packing everything he had. It was bittersweet to hear it, after all, Zack's reasons was judgmental on both the subject of Turks and himself. He had connected with the Soldier on their first mission together, both from small town and dreams of prestige Soldier program offered. Turks are the exact opposite of the celebrated grandeur. Cloud understand, Zack was having difficulty letting him go, he had always seen himself in Cloud and to see the training and skill going to Turk program must have seen like tossing it all away in the Soldier’s eye.

Even as he rose up to Sergeant, Cloud owns little next to nothing, a dozen casual wears and uniforms, sanitary needs were always packed in small bag near his clothing due to many past incidents with them.

Once Cloud finished packing, for which was only little over ten minutes. Zack knew he had lost the battle.

Head hung low; all he could do was whimper lowly like a puppy as suggested by his nickname.

Reno places his hand on Zack's shoulder offering his regret and at the same time a small promise.

Reno disappeared with Cloud silently promising Zack that he would see Cloud soon.

 

—End Chapter—

**Author's Note:**

> If you can see some similarity between my version of Cloud and that of Etrixan and KlikStar, then I am honored. Seriously, I was not, still am not, trying to plagiarize them; in fact they were my ideal. I cannot praise them enough for the wonderful work they done to make Zack so adorable and so life-like!  
> They set the standard in my point-of-view.  
> On a more seriously, if you haven't read their story yet and you kind of like mine, theirs' are way better and so well rounded too! 3


End file.
